dcuniversegermanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Joker (Prime Earth)
Geschichte Der Joker ist ein mörderischer Wahnsinniger und der Erzfeind von Batman. Obwohl seine genaue Herkunft selbst ihm unbekannt ist, ist bekannt, dass er gezwungen war, durch eine Wanne mit Chemikalien zu schwimmen, die seine Haut weiß und seine Haare grün färbten und sein Gesicht permanent in einem doppelten Grinsen von Glasgow zurückließen. Mögliche Herkunft Aufgrund seiner Natur schlug der Joker viele mögliche Ursprünge für seine Entstehung vor. Noch bevor er zum Joker wurde, war seine DNA in keinem Datensatz enthalten. Einer seiner Favoriten war, dass er bei seiner mörderischen Tante Eunice lebte. Als missbräuchliche Wächterin wusch sie seine Haut mit Bleichmittel, was zu irreparablen Hirnschäden sowie zum Abfluss aller Pigmente von seiner Haut führte. Red Hood Gang Hauptartikel: Batman: Zero Year Der Joker begann als "Red Hood One", der Anführer der Red Hood Gang, bestehend aus erpressten Personen aus der Mittel- und Oberschicht von Gotham, die die Red Hood unter seiner Kontrolle behielt. Mit der Ideologie der sinnlosen Gewalt wagte die Bande die Behörden, zu versuchen, sie alle zu fangen. Er trat zum ersten Mal gegen Bruce Wayne an, als der zurückgekehrte Milliardär, der zum Helden wurde, einige Geiseln vor dem Verrückten rettete. Nachdem Edward Nygma ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, schickte der Red Hood seine Bande, um Bruce Wayne zu töten, und fing den Milliardär bei einer Explosion in seinem Brownstone auf. Red Hood One verspottete Wayne, als er im Sterben lag, und fügte der Verletzung eine Beleidigung hinzu, indem er zwei Kugeln durch ein Porträt von Waynes verstorbenen Eltern schoss, bevor er die künftige Wachsamkeit seinen Verletzungen überließ. Als die Geschichten der urbanen Legende, bekannt als der Batman, nach Waynes versuchter Ermordung auftauchten, begannen die Reihen der Red Hood Gang langsam nach und nach zu schwinden, wobei jedes Mitglied einzeln gefasst wurde. Nachdem Wayne den Plan von Red Hood One entdeckt hatte, blies er die Deckung der Bande in der Ace Chemical Processing Plant auf, wo die Kriminellen planten, fleischfressende Chemikalien zu stehlen. Als die Red Hood Gang bemerkte, dass das Jigg oben war, griff sie dort den Batman und die GCPD an. Obwohl Red Hood One versuchte, mit einem Hubschrauber zu fliehen, feuerte Batman seine Grappling-Leine um den Knöchel seines Feindes, riss ihn aus dem Flugzeug und warf beide durch das geschwächte Dach der Chemiefabrik. Fast in einen Behälter mit Chemikalien gefallen, wurde Red Hood One von Batman gefasst, der versuchte, das Leben des Verbrechers zu retten. Als er behauptete, dieser Moment sei nur der Anfang, löste sich der Anführer der Bande aus dem Griff seines Retters und stürzte in die Chemikalien darunter. Der Mann, der Red Hood One war, mutierte jedoch trotz Batmans Voraussage, dass die Chemikalien ausreichten, um ihn zu töten, nur aus seiner Enthüllung im Bottich sowohl geistig als auch körperlich zu dem Verbrecher, der später als Joker wieder auftauchte. Der Krieg der Witze und Rätsel Kurz nach "The Zero Year" tauchte der Joker wieder auf und machte sich in der Stadt schnell einen Namen. Sein erstes Verbrechensversuch war der Versuch, das Gotham Reservoir zu vergiften, eine Tat, die Batman erfolgreich gestoppt hat. Kurz vor dem Ende von Batmans zweitem Jahr als Held befand sich Joker in der einzigartigen Unfähigkeit zu lachen, die vermutlich auf seine fortgesetzte Unfähigkeit zurückzuführen war, die Fledermaus zu schlagen. Während eines chaotischen Amoklaufs von Komikern wurde der Joker von dem Riddler aufgespürt, der sich nach einem Jahr Gefängnis befreit hatte, um zu bieten, dass die beiden zusammenarbeiten, um Batman zu bekämpfen. Joker fand dieses Angebot jedoch nicht lustig und schoss dem Riddler in den Bauch, was später als "Krieg der Witze und Rätsel" bekannt wurde. Der Joker und Riddler rekrutierten beide jeden Bösewicht in Gotham, um in ihrem Krieg, der wochenlang durch Gotham tobte und zahlreiche zivile Opfer forderte, zu kämpfen. Batman, der nicht in der Lage war, beide Seiten gleichzeitig zu stoppen, musste sich auf eine konzentrieren und entschied sich dafür, zuerst Jokers Seite zu besiegen. Mit den gemeinsamen Anstrengungen von Riddler und Batman wurde Jokers Armee abgeholt, bis nur noch Kite-Man übrig war, von dem sie wussten, dass sie Joker finden und den Krieg beenden konnten. In der letzten Auseinandersetzung enthüllte der Riddler, dass die gesamte Verschwörung des Krieges von ihm inszeniert wurde, um Joker zum Lachen zu bringen, und Batman, der seinen Zorn nicht kontrollieren konnte, versuchte, Riddler mit einem Messer zu erstechen. Überraschenderweise wurde das Messer nur von Joker gestoppt, wodurch zwei seiner Feinde gerettet wurden und er wieder lachen konnte. Andere frühe Verbrechen In und aus Arkham Asylum baute Joker ständig seinen Ruf als berüchtigter Verbrecher weiter aus. Bei einem seiner Aufenthalte in der Anstalt gelang es dem Verrückten, seinen Psychiater dazu zu verführen, ihn als seine kriminelle Komplizin Harley Quinn entkommen zu lassen. Einer von Joker's frühen Plänen zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Gotham Gazette und insbesondere eines ihrer Journalisten, Tommy Blackcrow, auf sich. Als er versuchte, den Clown zu untersuchen, den er eindeutig unterschätzt hatte, wurde Blackcrow von Joker gefangen genommen und erzählte dem Verrückten, dass er wahrscheinlich so ist, wie er ist, weil er keine Freunde hat, ein Kommentar, den Blackcrow später bereute, als Joker ihn aufnahm Es war seine Aufgabe, den Journalisten zu seinem besten Freund zu machen. Im Laufe der Jahre wurden Jokers Verbrechen immer gewalttätiger, wie das Foltern und Lähmen von Barbara Gordon und sogar das Töten des zweiten Robin's. Immer wieder besiegte Batman Joker und schickte ihn nach Arkham, aber seine Verbrechen waren jetzt viel näher an seiner Heimat angekommen. Gesichter des Todes Hauptartikel: Batman: Faces of Death Jahre später ist der Joker ein Mörder, der von Gotham's Polizei gejagt wird. Nach einem Gefecht mit Batman wird der Joker gefasst und in die Arkham Asylum gebracht. Dort stattet ihm der Dollmaker einen Besuch ab, den der Joker erwartet zu haben scheint. Die beiden haben dieses Treffen herzlich arrangiert, und der Joker hat seinem Besucher eine besondere Aufgabe übertragen: Er lässt sich vom Dollmaker das Gesicht abschneiden und an die Wand heften. Danach wird der Joker von praktisch jedem außer Batman für tot gehalten, und Hunderte von Trauernden haben das GCPD-Gebäude in einer nachgemachten Nachtwache umzingelt, um zu fordern, dass Jokers Gesicht ihnen und auch Batmans Kopf zurückgegeben werden. Bald darauf erfährt Harley Quinn von Puddins "Tod" und verrät das Suicide Squad, indem sie eine Massenpause im Belle Reve Penitentiary organisiert. Danach reist sie zurück nach Gotham City und wendet sich im Gotham City Police Headquarters ab, in der Hoffnung, das Gesicht des Jokers zu stehlen. Death of the Family Hauptartikel: Batman: Death of the Family Der Joker kehrte ein Jahr nach seinem Verschwinden nach Gotham City zurück. Er infiltrierte das GCPD-Hauptquartier, tötete die Lichter, schlachtete mehrere Polizisten und machte Gordon auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam. In den folgenden Tagen hat er einige seiner frühesten Verbrechen nachgestellt, beispielsweise seine Absicht, den Bürgermeister zu vergiften, öffentlich angekündigt, wobei jedes Verbrechen eine krankhafte Wendung hat. Nachdem er Harley Quinn benutzt hatte, um Batman abzulenken, ging der Joker auf jemanden los, der eine Verbindung zu Batman hat. Damit besiegte er Batgirl, Catwoman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin und Red Hood. Joker brachte sie alle zu Arkham Asylum. Als Batman kam, hatte Joker seine Verteidigung vorbereitet und lockte den Dunklen Ritter in seine Falle. Batman willigte ein und hoffte, mehr über die Pläne seines Gegners zu erfahren. Joker stellte die gesamte Bat-Family auf einen großen Tisch mit Bandagen um die Gesichter. Er behauptete, er hätte ihre Gesichter entfernt, als Dollmaker seine entfernt hatte. Er erklärte auch, dass er Dollmaker angewiesen hatte, sein Gesicht zu entfernen, um zu zeigen, dass unter seinem Grinsen nur mehr Grinsen war. Er verließ sie und setzte die Szene in Brand. Batman befreite sich. Er befreite seine Verbündeten und stellte fest, dass ihre Gesichter noch intakt waren. Er holte Joker ein und der Kampf war kurz. Batman verspottete ihn und behauptete herausgefunden zu haben, wer der Joker vor seinem chemischen Bad war. Joker wollte es nicht hören und sprang von der Klippe. In der Grube sollte Batman später erfahren, dass es sich um einen Pool des Elements Dionesium handelte, der die übernatürliche Fähigkeit besaß, die zerstückelte Gesichtshaut des Jokers zu heilen und ihm übermenschliche Heilung zu gewähren, die er später in seine nächste Verschwörung gegen die Fledermaus einfließen ließ. Auch in der Höhle entdeckte Joker die Höhlenmalerei einer Fledermaus, deren Bedeutung er erst später bemerkte. Eric Border Kurz nach seinem mutmaßlichen Tod von der Klippe tauchte Joker wieder auf, verkleidet sich jedoch als neuer Ordonnanzbeamter im Arkham Asylum. Joker verwendete Pigmente, um die blasse Haut auf seinem neuen Gesicht zu verbergen, und Muskelrelaxantien, um sein ständiges Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Er übernahm den Namen "Eric Border" - "Eric" ist ein Wortspiel aus den nordischen und gotischen Wörtern "Eternal" und "Prince". bzw. "Grenze", die ein Homophon des archaischen Wortes "Bourder" ist, was "Spaßvogel" bedeutet. Mit Dr. Mahreen Zaheer befreundet, arbeitete Joker in Arkham und formulierte seinen Plan für die Rückkehr. In seiner neuen Identität hielt der Verbrecher an seinen Wurzeln fest, indem er seiner neuen Freundin Dr. Zaheer einen dunklen Streich spielte, indem er sie ermutigte, ein Buch über den "wahren" Ursprung des Jokers zu schreiben. Der Clown fälschte Dokumente und zahlte die Leute aus, um eine andere Ursprungsgeschichte zu konstruieren, die nur möglicherweise wahr sein könnte. Als Teil seines dunklen Streichs gab der Joker jedem der vier Insassen eine andere Herkunft (ein Dämon, ein Roboter, ein Mann aus einer anderen Zeit und ein Soldat, der der erste in einer von der Regierung geschaffenen Armee von Batmen war). mit einem Pfad durch Gotham, der schließlich zum Herausgeber von Dr. Zaheers Buch führt, in dem die fünfte Insassin Dr. Zaheer ihre Geschichte erzählen lässt. Endgame Fast ein Jahr nach der Übernahme von Eric Border kehrte Joker mit einem Endspiel für Batman zurück. Im Gegensatz zu seinem letzten Komplott machte der Clown klar, dass er nicht mehr spielte; er beabsichtigte, dies zu seinem letzten Tanz mit der Fledermaus zu machen. Der Verrückte drückte die Justice League mit einem neuen und extrem potenten Joker-Gift und schickte Batmans Superhelden-Verbündete nach der Bürgerwehr, wodurch Batman gezwungen wurde, die gesamte Justice League im Alleingang abzuwehren. Joker verschwendete keine Zeit und infizierte die ganze Stadt mit dem gleichen Virus, wodurch sie alle zu lachenden Mörder wurden. Joker enthüllte, dass er Batman's geheime Identität kannte, wählte dann einige der engsten Verbündeten Batman's aus, steckte ein Beil in Commissioner Gordon's Brust und schnitt Alfred mit einem Hackbeil die rechte Hand ab. Nach einer grausamen Parade mitten in Gotham machte sich Joker auf den Weg in die Tiefen von Gotham zu seiner Dionesium-Grube, wo er Batman im Zweikampf bis zum Tod bekämpfte. Batman und der Joker starben Seite an Seite unter den Straßen von Gotham, nachdem beide schwer verwundet und Jokers eigener Vorrat an Dionesium neutralisiert worden war. Obwohl das Dionesium glaubte, beim Einsturz der Höhle zerstört worden zu sein, gelang es ihm, sowohl Bruce als auch den Joker wiederzubeleben, die Narben an ihren Körpern zu heilen und sie gleichzeitig ihrer Erinnerungen zu berauben. Der Mann, der einst der Joker war - Haut und Haare normalisiert -, kehrte in die Gesellschaft zurück und begann ein neues Leben in einer Metzgerei. Monate später lernte Bruce, der ebenfalls ein normales Leben führte, ohne zu wissen, dass er einst der Batman war, den ehemaligen Joker im Park kennen, der sich in dieser Nacht umbringen wollte, sich aber schließlich zurückzog. Kurze Zeit später, nachdem Bruce eine Maschine in der Bathöhle benutzt hatte, um alle seine Erinnerungen an Batman zurückzugeben, kehrte der Wahnsinn seines früheren Lebens in den Geist des reformierten Jokers zurück und veranlasste ihn, zu seinem normalen Joker-Ich zurückzukehren. Rebirth Mit all seinen Erinnerungen begann der Joker eine Verschwörung zu untersuchen, die hinter einem Höhlengemälde steckt, das er gefunden hatte, als er zum ersten Mal am Pool von Dionesium wiederbelebt wurde. Batman, der dem gleichen Rätsel folgte und glaubte, der Joker könnte einen Hinweis enthalten, nahm ihn gefangen und hielt den Clown wochenlang in einem geheimen Flügel in der Bathöhle fest, bis er versehentlich von Hal Jordan und Duke Thomas freigelassen wurde. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Rätsel zum Dark Multiverse führte, in dem Batman die böse Gottheit Barbatos und die Dark Knights befreite. Nachdem Batman und Joker diese Krise gestoppt hatten, schlossen sie sich sogar im Endkampf zusammen, um den Batman Who Laughs zu besiegen. Batman, müde von all seinen Abenteuern, schlug Catwoman vor, der dies akzeptierte. Nach Monaten voller Vorfreude auf das Ereignis stürzte die Hochzeit jedoch vom Joker ab, der Catwoman davon überzeugte, Batman nicht zu heiraten, da Glück Batmans größte Schwäche ist. Später schloss sich Joker der Legion of Doom an und quälte die Justice League mit den anderen größten Schurken des Teams. Doomsday Clock Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Kräfte * [[Einzigartige Physiologie|'Einzigartige Physiologie']]: Durch sein chemisches Eintauchen hat Joker gegenüber normalen Menschen überdurchschnittliche Vorteile erlangt und durch weitere Expositionen seine Physiologie beeinträchtigt. ** Schmerz Resistenz ** Joker-Gift Immunität * Tod betrügen: Der Joker hat eine unheimliche Fähigkeit, tödliche Situationen zu betrügen, auch vor seiner Verwandlung in den Joker, als er noch Red Hood One war. * Regeneration: Jokers Wirbelsäule enthält die chemische Verbindung Dionesium. Dadurch kann sich Joker schneller von Verletzungen erholen. Er war in der Lage, sein Gesicht zu regenerieren, nachdem es abgeschnitten worden war, und sofort nach einem tödlichen Schuss zu heilen. Fähigkeiten * Genius Level Intellekt ** Gadgets ** Eskapologie ** Taktische Analyse *** Führung ** Verkleidung: Joker konnte sich mit Hautpigmenten und Gesichtsrelaxantien als neuer Ordonnanzbeamter im Arkham Asylum mit dem Namen "Eric Border" tarnen. Joker's Verkleidung war so überzeugend, dass er sogar Batman einige Monate lang zum Narren halten konnte, bevor er zu seiner Clown-Persönlichkeit zurückkehrte. * Nahkampf (Fortgeschritten) ** Waffen * Werfen: Joker ist geschickt im Umgang mit scharfen Karten als Waffen. * Unbezwingbarer Wille * Einschüchterung ** Stealth * Ermittlung Schwächen * Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Böse Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Prime Earth Charaktere Kategorie:New 52 Charaktere Kategorie:Amerikaner Kategorie:Geisteskranke Kategorie:Batman Feinde Kategorie:GCPD Mitglieder Kategorie:Polizisten Kategorie:Serien Killer Kategorie:Arkham Asylum Insassen Kategorie:Detektive Kategorie:Harley Quinns Liebes Interessen